Of guilty groups and strawberries
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: A bet. A lake. A king, queen, knights... following a warlock? wait what? check out this one/two or maybe threeshot! please R&R NOT CRACK NOT SLASH FREYLIN


**A;N/THIS WAS JUST AN EXCUSE TO WRITE SOME FREYLIN FLUFF ALONG WITH GUILTY KNIGHTS ARTHUR AND GWEN. I ENDED UP GETTING TIRED OF WRTING ALL OF THEIR NAMES SO I REFER TO THEM AS 'THE GROUP' AND WILL IN FUTHUR FICS! ENJOY R &R. EXCUSE THE HORRID WRITING. PLEASE READ THE A;N AT THE END…..!1**

Arthur, Gwen and the Knights had a bet. Gwen bet against all the men that Merlin _did_ in fact have girl. The men were still laughing about the absurd idea that _Merlin_ had someone to be even remotely romantic towards.

The plan of action was simple enough. King Arthur declared tomorrow to be a day of love, on that day, you were to spend the day with your love and people you love. Everyone was given a holiday. The scheming group had slyly stared at the object of their plan, but the man remained impassive as ever.

Gwen's confidence slightly decreased. The Knights and Arthur however grew stronger in their resolve.

When the day arrived the group was up in the early hours of the morning. They had planned very carefully, and they had just about hidden themselves in an alcove, where Merlin always walked past, when the man himself walked around the corner and passed them.

The group had dressed in commoner clothing to remain hidden. The followed Merlin to the marketplace, where he purchased strawberries?

To say that they were confused would be an understatement. He then walked to the edge of the forest and started his journey. The journey was unfamiliar and peculiar to the stalkers, their destination, however, was beautiful. The lake glittered and shined, there was mountains and trees and it looked untouchable.

They watched, hidden by shrubs, as the man walked forwards and took a deep breath. He sat down at the edge of the lake, but he didn't look like he was waiting for someone, instead he started talking.

"Arthur made this new holiday up, and if I didn't know any better, I would say it was to spite me. He doesn't understand, he would never, no one really would." Here he started choking up and it became apparent that he was _crying._ "No one but you, Freya, would understand. I miss you, gods above, I miss you so much. Every time I see strawberries or red dresses, my heart seizes up and all I can see is you dying again. All I can feel is the weight of your dead body." Here the watchers nearly drowned in guilt and shock. "I always wanted to move away from Camelot with you, we could have built our house here, and our children would wake us up at the crack of dawn." He let out a choked laugh and Gwen let out a few tears. "You held every piece of me, and I know that you don't know, but I knew that you were with child when Arthur killed you." This revelation sent everyone watching staggering back. They couldn't believe what Merlin had just said. "I don't blame him, he was protecting himself and his kingdom. I blame the witch who cursed you to become a Bastet. But then I thank her, for letting us meet for letting me love. We could have had mini Freya's and Merlin's. Only the gods know how gorgeous they would be. They would have your ears obviously." The group let out a few chuckles here. "I know I should tell someone, but Arthur would blame himself, and I couldn't do that to him." How can such a skinny person hold so much pain thought Percival. "Freya, my sweet, I brought you some strawberries. Say hello to Little Arthur or Little Gwen. I only wish we could have raised a whole army of kids. I would have named them after a knight respectively, and Gaius of course, and my father and my mother and your mother and father. Goodness, we would have been busy." He laughed bitterly but happy. "Eat the strawberries my love."

The group didn't talk about it but they followed Merlin back home.

 **A:N/ I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. IT WILL MOST PROBABLY BE A TWOSHOT IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME ENOUGH REVIEWS TO FEED MY COMPUTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EITHER ABOUT THE GROUP CONFRONTING MERLIN OR MERLIN ASKING WHY THEY ARE ACTING SO ODD. I FACT I MIGHT MAKE IT A THREESHOT. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED R &R**


End file.
